We're Both Different, So Let's Be Different Together
by Ender WolfQueen
Summary: I'm making this because I've read stories with Shizuo and Izaya as nekos in a way and I wanted to make one and too make it more original it's going too be a cross-over with Pokemon. Shizuo's going too be a Houndoom and Izaya a Ninetales. More info on them inside.
1. Story Info

Okay so in this story of mine it's going too be Shizaya. And Shizuo and Izaya are pokemon. Shizuo is an altered shiny Mega Houndoom and Izaya is an altered Ninetales. I also made up their move pool with moves that they could learn but they're based on how they represent themselves. Like I wouldn't give Shizuo a move that sounded like it involved thinking no offense too him but it just wouldn't fit his character. I've also changed the stats of what their pokemon usually have too fit them more as well you'll see I posted the originals next to what I changed them too be. Anyway I don't want too hear any people whining and saying that that move wouldn't work or they can't learn that or you're give them an unfair advantage. Okay I won't accept that since I've already said that I changed them too fit Shizuo and Izaya in the story. So the next two chapters are what Shizuo and Izaya I've picked and tell me what you think of my choices or if I should change something. I hope you like my story.


	2. Shizuo Info

Shizuo Altered Shiny Mega Houndoom Move Pool  
⦁ Flame Burst (fire type) #1  
⦁ Eruption (fire type) #2  
⦁ Magma Storm (fire type) #3  
⦁ Flame Charge (fire type) #4  
⦁ Roar (normal type) #5  
⦁ Protect (normal type) #6  
⦁ Overheat (fire type) #7  
⦁ Payback (dark type) #8  
⦁ Giga Impact (normal type) #9  
⦁ Rest (normal type) #10  
⦁ Beat Up (dark type) #11  
⦁ Feint Attack (dark type) #12  
⦁ Fling (dark type) #13  
⦁ Pursuit (dark type) #14  
⦁ Snarl (dark type) #15  
Stats (original - altered)  
Health : 75 - 150  
Attack : 90 - 300  
Defense : 90 - 170  
Special Attack : 140 - 210  
Special Defense : 90 - 150  
Speed : 115 - 199

Height is 6'3" wow just two inches taller then Shizuo.


	3. Izaya Info

Izaya's Ninetales move pool : Note, he'll mostly use ghost and psychic moves.  
⦁ Iron Tail (steel type) #1  
⦁ Spite (ghost type) #2  
⦁ Foul Play (dark type) #3  
⦁ Substitute (normal type) #4  
⦁ Dark Pulse (dark type) #5  
⦁ Attract (normal type) #6  
⦁ Rest (normal type) #7  
⦁ Will-O-Wisp (fire type) #8  
⦁ Flamethrower (fire type) #9  
⦁ Safeguard (psychic type) #10  
⦁ Toxic (poison type) #11  
⦁ Calm Mind (psychic type) #12  
⦁ Quick Attack (normal type) #13  
⦁ Nasty Plot (dark type) #14  
⦁ Confuse Ray (ghost type) #15  
Izaya Stat Changes (original - altered)  
Health : 73 - 80  
Attack : 76 - 90  
Defense : 75 - 95  
Special Attack : 81 - 101  
Special Defense : 100 - 120  
Speed : 100 - 200  
I altered the height too 5'10" because Shizuo is five inches taller then Izaya and because a Ninetales is 3'7" I just made it taller so that it'd match the height because the Mega Houndoom is just two inches taller then Shizuo.


	4. Start Of A New Life

(A/N : Just too clear up confusion for anyone the reason that Shizuo and Izaya don't hate each other is because they are technically children. Shizuo is going to go from child to teen to adult while Izaya is going from child to adult. If you know their lives you'll understand why it's like this and also since Shizuo is going too be a Mega Houndoom as well. Anyway I'm going too tell you why I choose Kadota and Erika at the end of this chapter. And side note Kadota and Erika haven't went on their pokemon adventure yet.)

A woman with light brown hair and tealish eyes walked through the woods seeing the burning lab and scowled. She hated what the people did too the pokemon in there. Looking around for any personnel that may have gotten out and escaped a sparkle caught her eye. Curious she walked over too find a odd colored Houndour and Vulpix cuddling. Suspecting that the two were experimented on she picked them up. The Houndour lazily opened its eyes and curled around the Vulpix more securely. The woman awwed at the display wondering if the two were friends that escaped together. Going to a Jeep near the edge of the forest the woman said that she needs too be taken to the nearest PokeCenter. The driver nods and leaves. Arriving at the PokeCenter a man with brown hair and glasses walked out of the surgery doors too greet the woman.

? : Celty I'm so happy too see you again my love. Why it's felt like eons since we last . . .

The woman Celty elbowed the lovesick doctor and sighed (yes Celty has her head) and showed him the two pokemon.

Celty : I found these two around the same area as the last lab we found. They appear too have been altered in color so far but no telling what else they've been through. Can you just help them Shinra?

Shinra smiled gently at the woman and nodded asking her too hold the Houndour as he held the Vulpix. Bringing both too his examination room. Placeing both on separate tables he started with the Houndour.

Shinra : Hmmm. It appears that this male Houndour is a shiny. Quite uncommon. But its coat is wrong. It definitely was altered in an extreme way for that too happen. The bone like structures on its body are also cracked unlike a normal Houndour. I'm willing to suggest that this happened when he was experimented on. We won't know the extent of what happened too him until he's been tested. But guessing that he isn't going too like us at first we have too ease into it. *turns to the Vulpix* Now what about you? Well this one appears too also be male and just an ordinary Vulpix. The color has been changed as well most likely by the same means as the Houndour. But what's this on its stomach? *gets machine too look at organs* Why does this Vulpix have a female sex organ in its body?

Celty : *shocked* What do you mean it has a female sex organ!?

Shinra : What did they do too this Vulpix and what plans did they have for these two.

The Houndour was slowly waking up when it saw a person hovering over the Vulpix it saved. Growling it jumped off the table it was set on and pushed the people away from the Vulpix. The Houndour now stood on the table infront of the Vulpix protecting it. The Vuplix opened its pink eyes wondering what was making all the noise. When it saw people it tried hiding itself behind the Houndour. Shinra put his hands in a surrendering style and backed up from the two pokemon with Celty backing up with him. The Houndour stopped growling when they were far enough and looked to the Vulpix liking the top of its head too calm it down. Receiving the affection the Vulpix looked up at the Houndour and had a small blush on its cheeks. The light was shining behind the Houndour and it was giving a dog like smile. The Vulpix transfixed with the Houndour liked its cheek and started rubbing its head under the Houndour's chin. Shinra and Celty were awestruck at the cute display of affection. But Celty saw more. She could see that the little Vulpix was starting too have a crush on the protective Houndour. She was wondering if that crush would follow along when it evolved.

~A Few Weeks Later~

It took some time but the two pokemon started trusting Shinra, Celty and other humans. They even made friends with other pokemon at the center. But one day a group of four waked in. Three men and one woman. One male was fairly tall with brown hair covered by a beanie, another had brown hair but left it in a surfer bob like style, the last male was blonde and had his eyes closed and was talking with the female who had black hair tied up and under a black hat.

Shinra : Aww Kadota, Tugusa, Walker, Erika it's nice too see you. Are you finally ready too get your first pokemon?

They all said yes. Shinra smiled and motioned them too follow him. In the back room with all the pokemon five pokemon. The altered Houndour and Vulpix, a Magnimite, and two Eevees. The door opened and all the pokemon stopped playing for a moment then went back too playing.

Shinra : Okay I think I have just the right pokemon you guys will love.

As Shinra started walking around the room the four looked at the five pokemon in their own little group. The group walked over too the pokemon group and them up.

Erika : *picks up the Vulpix* Aww what a unique Vulpix.

Kadota : *picks up the Houndour and smiles humming*

Walker : *holding both Eevees* I can't decide with one too pick!

Tugusa : *holding Magnimite* You remind me of my van.

Shinra turns around seeing the four already found the pokemon he was looking four. Walking over to them he starts talking too Kadota and Erika.

Shinra : I'd be careful with those two they don't really trust anyone after what they've been through.

Erika & Kadota : What happened too them?

Shinra : They were experimented on. So I don't blame them for not trusting anyone. But anyway I was hoping you guys could take these pokemon anyway. They need good trainers that will care for them.

Erika looked at the Vulpix's pink eyes. And smiled and lifted him too look at her.

Erika : Well if you're gonna be my partner I'm gonna call you Izaya. It means 'he who watches'. I find it fitting with your eyes.

Kadota set the Houndour down and saw that it obediently sat down by his side and looked into his eyes.

Kadota : And you're gonna be Shizuo which means 'quiet hero'. Seems fitting with all the cracks in your armor and you're quiet.

Both pokemon nodded at their new names and were now both on the ground with the rest besides the Magnimite that floated around.

Shinra : Well I'll go get your gear set up guys.

Shinra walked out of the room with the group and their pokemon with them. It was time for the Izaya and Shizuo's story too truly begin.

(A/N : Now just so you know I actually did look up what their names meant not just for this but from actual curiosity. Also just a heads up Tugusa's van is going too be coming with them and you'll see how next time. So enjoy the hunt.)


	5. Who's Doing What?

The group of four stepped into Shinra's lab wanting too make sure everything was fine with their new pokemon. Walker named his Eevees Mikado and Kida. While Tugusa named his Magnimite Magneto. Walking into the examination room everyone followed by their respective pokemon. Izaya and Shizuo were close together.

Izaya : So you're Shizuo now.

Shizuo : *side glances to Izaya* Yeah and you're Izaya now.

Izaya : I wonder what we're gonna be doing when we get out of here. What do you think we're gonna be doing?

Shizuo just shrugged his shoulders and walked by Kadota proudly with Izaya next too Erika glancing at Shizuo every so often. The two Eevee's were chatting with each other next too Walker. The Magnimite was being gawked at by Saburo as it turned its magnets. Izaya was watching everything around him but mostly focused on Shizuo.

Izaya ~ (- this is the sign for thoughts) He saved me even if when he didn't have too. And he protected me. When ever I look his why the fire in my body starts the unthaw. I wonder what he thinks of me if of me at all.

Izaya's ears slightly flattened as he blushed under his red fur. He liked the blond shiny Houndour now know as Shizuo. As they exited the play area they walked into the lab and Shinra picked up Shizuo. Shizuo squirmed a bit but just let Shinra carry him.

Shinra : Damn Shizuo you've gotten heavier. *places him on a table with a scanner* Alright let's see. *types on keyboard* Alright he has a quite but short tempered nature. His IVs focus mostly on strength and speed with a bit of defense. *places Shizuo on the ground* Now for Izaya. *does the same for Izaya* Izaya has a puckish nature.

Erika : Puckish?

Shinra : Playfully annoying or playful and mischievous. And his IV's center mostly on speed and intelligence with a bit of attack in there. Now too the others. *places Izaya on the ground*

Izaya walked over to Shizuo and sat next too him their sides touching. As he was about too say something their trainers called them over. The group walked out and walked towards a van sitting outside. Saburo took the driver side, Kadota the passenger side and Erika and Walker took the middle seat. The pokemon were in the back able too sleep. While on the road headed for the forest Saburo started talking.

Saburo : So when we make camp why don't we all sit around the fire and talk about what we're gonna do.

Everyone agreed. Once near the woods they all exited the van and Saburo hit a button and the van turned toy sized. The others stared at the spectacle in awe.

Saburo : What you thought I was just going too leave my van here for some punk too steal it or something. You guys are horrible. Besides all of out stuff is in here.

The group just sighed and entered the woods. Once they found a clearing they started too set up camp. Kadota and Shizuo would get wood, Saburo and Magneto would set up the van, Walker, Mikado, and Kida would get food, and finally Erika and Izaya would get water. All parted way too do their jobs and met back before night fall. Once all were back at camp the sun about an hour away from setting. Erika asked Izaya too light the fire so they could start boiling the water and later fill their bottles. Walker and his Eevee's caught a few fish too cook. Once the fish were set up and the water boiling they all sat around the fire.

Saburo : So who's first?

Walker : I'll go first. I'm planing on evolving Mikado into a Glaceon and Kida a Flareon but I also want too get another Eevee too her into a Sylveon. Then me and Erika are going too be the best coordinators ever.

Erika : Yeah. I wonder what Izaya will look like when he's evolved. I'm guessing it's going too look beautiful. I'm also planning on getting two Eevee too get an Umbreon and Espeon.

Kadota : That's great you two. I'm planning on being a ranger. You know wanting too help other pokemon without being a doctor like Shinra. I at least getting a Zorua and a Feebas too get a Milotic.

Saburo : I want too start my own gym with steel type pokemon. I want too catch all the steel type out there.

Everyone was happy with their plans and the plans of each other. The pokemon where all laying my their trainers feet till Izaya got up and walked over and laid by Shizuo. Shizuo just turned too face Izaya and snorted then nudged Izaya with his snout. The fish was cooked and everyone enjoyed the food then went too their tents while the pokemons slept in the van on the soft seats. Izaya tended too stay by Shizuo and it was irritating Shizuo a bit but he didn't not hate the attention form the cute little Vulpix. Shizuo blushed lightly at his thought but just shook his head and went too sleep.

(A/N : Now if any of my pack mates can guess who the pokemon they want are you can tell me your idea for the next chapter. Sound fair? If not then don't give an answer but I think I might be stretching it with the Feebas person. If no one gets that one I'll let it pass. But go ahead and guess. ^w^)


End file.
